


Adulthood

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 养父子 - Freeform, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 嗯，很短很俗，祝看官老爷们恰得开心呀
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 12





	Adulthood

1  
宇智波斑在天台找到千手柱间的时候，对方嘴里正叼着一根燃烧了一半的香烟。

尼古丁燃烧的味道被风一吹，细细密密地扑到他身上，钻过黑色呢料的纤维，渗进贴身的白衬衣里。

斑的眼睛一向敏感，为了维持住他作为柱间监护人的威严，他站在原地闭了闭眼睛，压下眼底那股被烟熏起的酸麻，然后才走上前去——

一巴掌打在刚刚回头的柱间脸上。

柱间本就一只脚踏在天台的水泥沿上，脸庞接下的这股冲击差点带得他从二十楼栽下去。

这一瞬间，这个解开了贴身衬衫的三颗扣子，身材高大的像是不良高中生的脸上也出现了符合他这个年纪男孩的惊慌。

柱间努力转头看向斑被头发遮掩了一大半的脸，努力去探寻他养父的神色。

好在他的确抓到了那深沉眸色里一闪而逝的后悔，让他在心底松了一口气。

斑眼疾手快地一把拽住柱间松垮的领带，把他的重心带回天台；

然后跟着一记左勾拳，彻底把人打倒在了地上。

“如果不想读书，就不用读了，不要撒谎来糊弄我。”

斑低着头看着柱间。

天台的风实在太大了，呼啦啦地把他的一头长发扬起，仿佛一面哀悼的黑色旗帜。他眼袋似乎又因为睡眠不足肿了些，让这个二十九岁的人前意气风发的青年看起来有些脆弱。

柱间坐在地上，捏紧了拳头。

他裤兜里的盒子硌得他很不舒服，但好在这块凸起被遮盖在宽大的外套下，对方没有注意到。

斑根本不了解真相。委屈和难过拧成一股酸涩的热流从心脏直冲到鼻腔，柱间差点又习惯性地就着倒地的姿势缩成一团。好在他想起他已经成年了，所以只是抿紧了嘴侧过头去，让风迅速吹干了眼角的一点湿气。

2  
发泄过后，柱间毫不还手的动作有些出乎斑的意料，他伸手捏了捏眉心，告诉自己冷静。

宿醉带来的困倦和偏头痛尚未全部消失，他昨晚陪客户应酬直到凌晨四点，回来刚睡了三四个小时就被柱间班主任的电话吵醒。

那是个和蔼且严厉的女人，措辞委婉但直切重点：千手柱间逃课已经三个月了。

“他很聪明，每次都只是翘掉周五的课程，甚至在周五早读还会准时出现点到。”宇智波斑埋在枕头里，神智摇摇欲坠。“开始他会让朋友打掩护，几次之后就开始伪造保健室老师的假条。”。

“学校虽然实行开放式教育，但并不能允许学生做出这样无视校园纪律的情况出现。希望您和孩子沟通，及时给我一个反馈。”

宇智波斑挣扎着坐起身，喉咙干燥得一塌糊涂。他嘶哑着嗓子回复：“好的，谢谢您。”

他马上就要奔三了，身体逐渐老去，已经不能和二十出头那样，陪客户通宵应酬，睡两个小时还能爬起来给柱间做好便当再穿好西装精神抖擞地去上班。衰老消磨着他的精神，而且为了找到柱间，他已经花去了整整大半天时间，这更损耗了为数不多的耐心。

老师言语里的暗示让他一时失去了理智。

柱间为什么要逃课？这个年纪的学生，大不过是玩游戏、谈恋爱和不学无术地混社会。

不管哪一条，都是他无法想象的。

虽然斑内心深处有一个声音桀桀地嘲笑他，千手柱间今年已经成年，完全不需要再像小学生那样事事同他报告，但他还在不甘地挣扎：自己只是在关心对方的成长。

毕竟他们互相选择对方为亲人，已经足足十年。

他们是同出一个孤儿院的，年纪只相差了十一岁的法律意义上的“父子”。

3  
斑低头看着柱间的侧脸，这个当年刚到他腰间的圆脸孩子已经比他高一头了，直挺的鼻梁和锋利的下颌线完全看不出少年时的影子，连那双黑亮的眸子都不知从什么时候起学会了躲闪。

他已经许久没有和柱间正视着交流过了。

孤儿对来之不易的亲情和羁绊格外看重，过去的十年他们甚至从未红过脸，更不用说大打出手。

斑敏锐而悲哀地承认，自己并不是愤怒于柱间逃学，而是愤怒于自己在毫无知觉的时候，已经被柱间排除出了最亲密的关系圈；柱间在想什么，喜欢什么人，平时课余喜欢做什么事，他统统不知道，只是享受着对方每日为了维持这个名为“家”的牢笼所做的努力，自己尽管辛苦，或许柱间眼里只是一厢情愿的付出。

领养柱间时那只温暖的小手穿过漫长岁月带来的熨帖温度，一直温暖他到如今。那些他深夜应酬归来后跌进的宽阔怀抱给了他柱间仍然喜欢这个家的错觉。

不知从什么时候起，暖黄的卧室灯光，浴室的氤氲水汽和柱间在他吐得一塌糊涂时收拾床铺和衣裤的沉稳动作让他死心塌地地开始为这个孩子的未来打算，但他从来没有问过柱间本人，是不是愿意为了更好的学校和他挤在新公寓狭小的同一间卧室里。

想来，柱间和自己从无话不谈到心事重重，也是从进入高中时代开始的。

现在的高中生，毕业后不选择考学而选择进入社会开启新人生的也不在少数。

我是不是剥夺了柱间自己选择人生的权利呢？

斑恍了恍神，失落感沉沉压在心头。

他忽然无法正视倒在地上的孩子。“抱歉。你长大了，想法变了很正常。让我冷静一下吧。”

柱间站起来，他低头看着养父，斑凸出的锁骨俯视看来精巧又易碎。

斑逃也似地下楼后，他站在原地沉默了很久，像一只受了委屈的大型犬。

4  
斑回到床上躺了很久。

柱间选的洗发水有着浓郁的香气，时间一长，枕头里都渗进了若有若无的花果香。

斑闻着熟悉的味道，心里格外烦躁。

他应该给柱间正式道歉然后好好谈谈，高傲的自尊不允许他像其他不负责任的父母一样把动过手的事情当作无事发生。

如果对方确实不想读书了，那么自己也会支持他的想法。既然已经柱间当作亲人，就应该支持他独立的观点。

“笃笃”。

斑起身去开门，柱间已经逃回了厨房。地上放着熟悉的餐盘，热腾腾的饭菜旁边配了一杯甜口的饮料。

他回到卧室，胡乱塞了两口。

斑喜欢吃甜食，久而久之，柱间在做甜品上面也花样百出。

这次做的是冰镇的芒果乌龙茶，冰块是甜牛奶冻的，一丝丝化开在清透的茶水里，口感清爽，茶叶的苦味很好地中和了芒果果肉的甜腻，柱间显然还记得自己三番五次被蛀牙折磨得痛不欲生的经历，在甜度把控的角度下了十成十的功夫。

斑吮着吸管，把最后一口果肉咽下。

疲乏感洪水般涌上来，斑决定和柱间快速沟通一下就回来补觉。

他端起餐盘，起身时熟悉的眩晕感让他晃了晃。

没关系，他对自己的方向感很有信心。斑脚步不稳地向着门口走去，但出乎意料的是，那双一向任人使唤的长腿在短短的几步里脱离了大脑的指挥。

还有一步就握到门把了。

但斑倒了下去，跌在柔软的地毯上。他试着勾了勾手指，指尖毫无反应 。

尝试张口呼叫，但声带发出的声音微小到仿佛细细的喘息。

5  
好在门开了，柱间似乎是听到了响动推门进来，抱起斑将他放回了那张柔软的大床上。

肩膀宽阔的男孩默默收拾了落在地上的杯盘端到屋外，斑听到厨房的方向响起刷刷的流水声。

斑躺在床上，仿佛一个无知无觉的木偶，只有大脑还存留了几分清醒。

他不是傻瓜，千手柱间也不是笨蛋。

看到自己的养父倒在地上，不但不叫救护车还像没事人一样做着家务，就差把主谋两个字写在脸上了。

宇智波斑怒极反笑。

臭小子，让我看看你要干什么。

斑隐隐约约感觉到柱间的行为和他连续逃课三个月的事情有关，他饶有兴趣的思考起来，直到柱间甩着手上的水珠，抓着一管护手霜来到自己的床前。

柱间跪坐在斑的两腿间，脱下了斑的西裤，连同纯白的内裤一起丢到了地毯上。

尽管他贴心地扛起了斑的一条长腿，换到了比较适合开拓的姿势——后穴被手指撑开时的确没有让斑感受到除饱胀感之外的疼痛，但柱间专心致志盯着他下体的神情还是让他呼吸粗重起来。

早有预谋啊，千手柱间。

宇智波斑不是没有发现过柱间作为年轻人的夜间活动，毕竟他的睡眠很浅；但他确实没有想过，和自己朝夕相处了十年的“养子”会把主意打在自己头上。也罢，只是尝尝鲜的话，就让他这一次好了。

斑张了张嘴，把溜到嘴边的呵斥咽下，目光从柱间赤裸的上身挪到空旷的天花板，开始数木制纹理墙纸上一圈一圈的年轮。

柱间认认真真扩张着，不一会儿屋子里就弥漫起咕叽咕叽的水声，蜜色的手指间都是油水混合的花香。一双黑沉沉的眸子里看不出情绪，只有他自己知道，下体已经兴奋到湿透。

他肖想了多年的斑，现在正赤裸着躺在自己身下。

扩张让斑出了一层薄汗，牛奶一样白的肌肤染上一层湿漉漉的水色，乳头和眼角都漫着一层勾人的薄红，偏偏还挂着那样一副半是挑衅半是淡漠的神色，简直在赤裸裸地勾引男人把他操死在床上。

柱间深深吸气，掏出了自己硬得淌水的物什，抵在了一张一合的柔软穴口。紫红的阳物贴在雪白的臀肉间，着实有些狰狞，柱间犹豫了一瞬，考虑是不是应该继续扩张一会儿，他不想弄伤斑。但那翕动的小口泛着水光，随着斑下意识收紧小腹的动作，仿佛主动一样在龟头上顶了顶——像是一个主动邀请的信号。

柱间把住了斑两条白嫩的腿根，不再犹豫，缓缓将自己送进斑的身体，直到两个人的下体贴在一起。

电影和小说可从来没有说被进入的感觉会是这样无力啊。斑扬起了那张漂亮的脸，双唇翕动着从空气里徒劳地汲取氧气，耳鼓膜嗡嗡震动，他听到自己浑身血液奔流的响动，瞳孔在涣散中缓慢地收拢。

柱间慢慢动起来，摇晃着结实的腰部一下下捅进更深的地方。穴内缓慢分泌的肠液起到了润滑，热情地包缠着坚挺的性器。和柱间平时抚慰自己时结实的指腹不同，这里柔软得像是为进入准备了多年。随着速度的加快，被摩擦的肠壁几乎融化一般吮吸着龟头和茎身，每次短暂的退出都遭到了热情的挽留，重新进入时又收到欲拒还迎的推拒，滑腻软肉一次次刺激着双方相贴的器官充血肿胀，驱动着情欲的浪潮拍打着两人所剩无几的理智，自动追逐快感的巅峰。斑的下身坦诚又主动，与主人脸上隐忍的神情大相径庭。

好可爱。柱间一边动作一边想，不由自主地挂上了一个满意的微笑。

尽管被吸得很舒服，但他想要斑也爽到才算成功。再等等。柱间贪婪地注视着这个场景，试图把目前这一香艳到了极点的景色深深刻进脑海中。

斑咬紧了嘴唇，但全身的力气还是如同流水般毫无保留地一般朝着酸软的小腹涌去。他逐渐丧失了调动牙齿的力气，充血的唇瓣颤抖着几次差点从桎梏中脱逃。

松口就会抑制不住地出声，不松口又一定会发出那种令人难堪的呻吟。

起初的不适应过后，斑也在这旖旎的氛围里逐渐勃起了。残存的一点点理智强压着后穴腺体被碾压的灭顶快感，让他不至于在年轻的孩子身下被注视着射精。

太羞耻了。

起初的玩味此刻全部变成了后悔，斑引以为傲的自尊逐渐垮塌。柱间手劲儿不小，掐的他大腿打战，他抽动了两下没有成功脱逃，小腹下酸软酥麻的快感又鞭策着情欲上涨。

为什么会变成这样啊。

呻吟出口的瞬间斑感觉到自己没出息地流泪了，热烫的眼泪不受控制地滑过整个眼球，淌过嫣红的眼尾滑落进漆黑茂密的长发。

千手柱间停了一下。

他俯下身，擦去了那双挺翘长睫上挂着的泪珠，拽起斑的身体，让对方靠在自己身上。不等对方有所动作，便自顾自地托起斑两瓣柔软丰腴的臀肉打桩似的抽插起来。

放下那些无所谓的尊严和对未来的介怀吧。他在心里默默祈祷。

我知道你爱我，就算感情发展得偏离了你所想的方向，我也知道你不可能就此抛弃我。人生多短啊，为了一瞬间灵与肉结合的欢愉，多少人能为之付出生命，而我们如此契合，难道不应该珍惜吗？  
每一次破开肠壁的湿润包容感都几乎让柱间控制不住地捏紧了手心滑腻的肌肤，斑的身体对他如此包容，他相信不仅是肌肉松弛剂的效果，一定也有斑对他情动了的原因在。

咕叽咕叽的水声混着青年的喘息，斑身上那件柔软的白色衬衫逐渐被两人身上细密的汗珠沾湿，两个人的乳肉摩擦着，挺立的乳尖不时因为意外的触碰而激起电流般的战栗。

“唔啊——”斑终于放弃了反抗，颤抖着沉重的右臂搭上了柱间的脖颈。他终于丢弃了那些漫无边际的想象，放任自己沉入欲望的深潭。

夹在两人小腹间的性器很快抽搐着射出了几股浓精，斑细细喘息着，感受到腰上蓦然收紧的力道和后穴里柱间阴茎跳动着射出的暖流。

还想干什么？

斑看着抱起自己的柱间，挑了挑眉。

脸部肌肉已经恢复控制了，但他累到不想做任何费力的表情。  
小心翼翼地把斑放好，靠在床头的软垫上，柱间摸出兜里的小盒子，单膝跪下，将一枚银戒套在斑的左手中指上：

“斑，请允许我做你的恋人。”

“我知道今天的举动可能让你很生气，我保证以后再也不会这样不经过你的同意就冲动行事。”

“我会履行我作为成年人的职责，完成学业也好，去找体面的工作也罢，我都会一一办到的，之前逃课没有告诉你，因为我实在想在你生日前挣到足够的钱买下它。”

“给我一个机会好吗？如果不同意，你可以丢掉这枚戒指，我也会离开你的生活。”

斑想坐起身来，最终只有无力地抽动了一下指尖。

这难道给我选择的机会了吗？

他怒视着养子，但却不小心落入了一双带着笑意的眼睛。

算了。斑沉默着闭上眼。

一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，柱间凑上来吻了吻斑的眼睛，他感到了眼球的微微颤动，像两个人刚刚安定下来的两颗心。


End file.
